


all yours

by xx_anklebiters_xx



Category: Bandom, Paramore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_anklebiters_xx/pseuds/xx_anklebiters_xx
Summary: hayley and taylor engage in some secret fun on the tour bus.
Relationships: Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“So, movie time?” Joey asked. Hayley agreed happily and Taylor grumbled something along the lines of, ‘Yeah, sure,‘ and no one else responded. “ _ Hello _ ?”

“Oh,” Justin said, “I was actually just gonna chill in my bunk and Facetime the girls, sorry.”

“I was just gonna turn in for a while,” Logan said. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Joey rolled his eyes and looked very pointedly between Zac and Joey Mullen. “Excuses?” he demanded.

“We were actually thinking about going and getting some lunch if anyone wanted to join,” Zac said. Joey glared at him. “Or not.”

“I’ll watch,” Brian said.

The four made their way to the bus’ little back room as everyone else departed. Joey picked the movie, which neither Hayley nor Taylor was particularly excited about. “Watch the previews, I’m gonna make popcorn and get snacks,” Joey told them.

Hayley curled up on Taylor’s lap with a blanket draped over herself; the bus was always way too cold for her. She nodded at Joey and watched him leave.

“Actually,” I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Brian decided. “Don’t wanna have to be crossing in front of y’all mid-movie.”

Hayley had a grip on Taylor’s right hand and he was looking away from her, scrolling through his phone, and doing God  _ knows  _ what. She lifted his hand and guided his middle and ring fingers into her mouth.

Her tongue swirled around them and then she let out a giggle as she slipped her tongue between them. When she pulled them out, she gently set his hand down on her upper thigh where his thumb brushed the lining of fabric at her hips. Taylor silently thanked her for wearing a skirt.

He took the hint and slipped his hand into her underwear, but before he touched her, he pulled her close. “Are you gonna be a good girl and stay quiet?” he questioned.

She nodded, her breathing already heavy from the intoxication of Taylor’s command. “Yes, Daddy,” she whispered.

He pulled her closer so that she was leaning back against his chest in his semi-reclined position. She clasped his left hand in hers knowing that she would need support from him quite soon.

He toyed with her clit even as the other two members of the party filed back in. Joey glanced over at her for a second just to hand her a small bowl of popcorn. “Hey,” he said. “You better not fall asleep during this, I’ll have to beat you up.”

Hayley suppressed and airy, “Yeah,” that really sounded like it was more aimed at Taylor than Joey. No one seemed to notice, though.

She kept her eyes glued to the screen as Joey pressed play. Taylor whispered, “Ready?” She was nervous because she couldn’t imagine a world where Taylor touched her and she didn’t make a sound, but she nodded. When he slipped the two fingers in, she accidentally gasped.

“What?” Joey asked.

“Um…” she hummed. Her brain was at a loss for words. “Just… trying to figure out where that actress is from.” Joey mumbled something about checking and pulled out his phone. Taylor chuckled.

Hayley writhed in Taylor’s arms for a second. Her eyes closed almost involuntarily. When Taylor felt her body start to tense up, he stopped his movements. She sighed.

“Be patient,” he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and took a deep breath to demonstrate that she understood. He began to move his hand again, the curl of his fingers plaguing her body with aching pleasure. She squeezed his free hand and failed miserably at continuing to breathe deeply. Her breaths turned shallow and Taylor hardened under her.

He leaned forward for the smallest moment and placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin right at the edge of her jaw and ear. The air he’d exhaled gave her a chill that pushed her over the edge. She let out a whiny moan that was way louder than it needed to be. Both Joey and Brian’s heads snapped toward the couple. Hayley’s face flushed red which was only partially from her embarrassment. Taylor laughed.

“Oh, you two are fucking disgusting!” Joey groaned. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“Absolutely not. I’m out,” Brian commented. He couldn’t contain his laughter as he rushed out of the room.

Taylor hugged Hayley closer and said, “We’re sorry? We’ll buy you dinner?”

“Just say no to the movie next time,” he whined. He marched out of the room as well and slammed the door shut behind him.

Hayley twisted herself to straddle Taylor. “You know I don’t  _ care _ , right?” she asked. There was this cheeky little look on her face and Taylor smirked.

“Oh, I know you don’t. I’m sure this is exactly what you were hoping for,” he responded.

She ran a single finger down the seam of his jeans and then asked, “So, are you gonna put that thing to use, or what?”

And Hayley’s thought process led her to believe that Taylor was hot enough to keep going. You know, despite her doing exactly the opposite of what she was told. He laughed at her.

“So you think that you deserve it?” he questioned. “Because I  _ believe _ I asked you to stay quiet. You also didn’t have my permission to finish.”

She hummed for a second and then began to play with the neckline of his shirt. “Well, yeah…” she mumbled. “But I tried really hard. It’s not  _ my  _ fault you make me feel so good.”

“Mhm,” he chuckled. “Nice try.”

So Hayley leaned forward and laid her head onto his shoulder, her lips dangerously close to Taylor’s neck. “Please, Daddy?” she pleaded. “I wanna make you feel good.”

Taylor paid no mind to Hayley’s words. In fact, he lifted his phone again and began to scroll through something seemingly random. Hayley sighed climbed off of his lap. She knew very well that he was teasing her, but she wasn’t exactly in the mood for it. So, she allowed herself to slowly slip down onto the floor in front of him.

From her knees, she asked, “May I?”

He glanced at her momentarily before locking his phone and set it down. “Go ahead,” he said.

She gave him a pleased smile and slipped a hair tie off of her wrist. He plucked it from between her fingers and beckoned her closer. She leaned forward and he combed his fingers through her hair, pulling it into a neat-ish sort of ponytail.

And he couldn’t help but smile when she unzipped his pants, an eager sort of determination cast upon her face. A small chuckle escaped his lips when she kissed the tip but silenced when she ran her tongue from the base of his cock and back to the tip before taking it in her mouth.

Hayley’s eyes peered up at Taylor with curiosity, her left hand sliding up his chest from underneath his t-shirt. She forced her own head down further, much against her better judgment, causing her to gag.

Taylor grunted, “Good girl,” which gave her a sense of pleasure. He let this continue on for a few minutes before he grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head up. He smiled at how red her face was. “Get up here,” he demanded.

She climbed back onto him in a haste, absolutely enthralled by the idea of getting what she wanted. He lifted her skirt and pushed the fabric between her legs aside. “Thank you,” she mumbled into his neck when her hips sank against him.

“Listen to me,” he demanded. “This isn’t a reward. You don’t deserve this, this is for me, do you understand?”

Hayley’s eyes bored into his with adoration. “Yes, Sir,” she whispered with a nod.

“If you make a single sound, it’s over,” he explained. She nodded, so he pulled her closer to him. “You know what to do.”

Hayley began to roll her hips and suppressed a moan. Her frail arms wrapped around his shoulders and she squeezed at the fabric on the back of his shirt when he grabbed at her hips to take more control. He let out a grunt and she huffed a sigh, a slight annoyance at his hypocrisy coursing through her veins.

“Who do you belong to?” he murmured into her ear.

She let out a gasp and whispered back, “You, Daddy.”

“And what are you gonna do the next time I give you instructions?”

“Listen.” She partially wished he would stop asking her questions, though, because it was making it harder for her to not moan. Of course, she knew, this was the goal.

She was so mad at their situation because riding Taylor was her favorite activity and in any other setting, under any other circumstances, she was free to sigh and moan and whine in his ear. And in this particular situation, Taylor was forcing her hips down quite roughly, and that brought her a new sort of ecstasy. 

She let out a shaky breath and calmly asked, “Can I please cum?”

Taylor shook his head at her, but the two of them continued to move against one another. She utilized as much self-control as she could muster and right before she reached her breaking point, Taylor finished and immediately pushed her off of him. She fell back onto the couch next to him with a whine.

“Hey,” she whined with a pout. “I didn’t get to finish.”

Taylor laughed as he zipped up his pants. “Did you think I was gonna let you?” he questioned. “Remember when you finished before you were allowed to earlier?”

Hayley sighed and grumbled, “Well, yeah, but-”

“Then maybe you should handle that yourself,” he said simply as he moved toward the door that led to the rest of the bus. Without another word, he left the little room. Hayley sighed and leaned back against the couch with a groan, fully knowing there was no changing his mind on this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor took note of Hayley’s attitude during the band’s soundcheck. She didn’t really interact with him and then opted to take a nap before the show. And during the show, she seemed normal. He should’ve expected it, but he found himself surprised when afterward, she locked herself in her dressing room and then proceeded to avoid him after she’d visited the shower rooms and then loaded her stuff onto the bus.

Everything he said earned the response of a sigh or eye roll unless it was a question; then, she’d give him a one-word response. By the time they’d arrived at their hotel room, he found himself quite fed up by her antics.

“What’s your problem?” he questioned as she lazily shuffled to the bathroom. She ignored him and proceeded to unpack her skincare products all over the counter. Taylor huffed a sigh and grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. “I’m speaking to you.”

“You were  _ rude _ earlier,” she stated. Taylor could practically taste the venom in her words. 

He let out a frustrated laugh. “I was rude? You didn’t follow the instructions I gave you. You better be glad I didn’t punish you on the bus so everyone could hear it.”

This was one of those times where Hayley simply rolled her eyes and turned back to the counter. After a moment, she mumbled, “It wasn’t fair.”

“What wasn’t?” Taylor questioned. “Because I think I was  _ very  _ clear about what was going to happen. What did I tell you before we started?”

Hayley sighed, “It wasn’t for me.”

“So did you deserve to finish?” he countered. She ignored this question, so he grabbed her by her upper arm and began to pull her toward the bed. She experienced an internal triumph when he said, “Since you want it so badly,” and then shoved her onto the bed. Her smirk  _ looked _ calculated, so Taylor had no doubt in his mind that she was getting exactly what she wanted. “You’re such a brat,” he told her.

“And what are  _ you _ gonna do about it?” she teased.

He pulled off the sweats she was wearing and took notice of her lack of underwear. “You little slut,” he chuckled. “I think you should watch your mouth.”

Hayley licked her lips and then opened her mouth to speak. Taylor leaned forward to hover over her and grabbed her jaw. “Do you really think you wanna give me an attitude right now? Because I’m tired of it today and I’m sure you already know that I’m about to fuck it out of you.”

“I was only gonna say, ‘yes, sir,’” she mumbled. She had this look on her face that screamed, ‘liar!’

“Mhm,” he hummed. She eyed him nervously as he slowly slid down. He glanced up at her with a smirk before attaching his lips to her hip. He kissed a trail downward and then let out an airy laugh against her skin before slowly running his tongue across her clit. She let out a surprised gasp, her legs contracting slightly, forming arches at her knees.

Taylor took this as an opportunity to tease Hayley just a little bit more. So, he shifted his focus and tongue away from her clit. He allowed his tongue to run up and then stop just before it would touch it several times and Hayley’s hips seemed to have a mind of their own, bucking towards him with desire.

“Stop,” she commanded just a few painstakingly long moments of teasing later. Taylor looked up at her, a playful smile dancing across his lips. “Fuck me.  _ Please _ ,” she begged.

He moved up to align their eyes. “Do you know how fucking  _ good _ you taste?” he asked her before giving her a kiss that was soft and sensual. She giggled at this.

Having already positioned himself between her legs, Taylor wasted no time giving her that very first thrust to send a chill through her. He paused for a moment and took her hand in his, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Go ahead and touch yourself, baby,” he instructed as he moved her hand down and between her legs.

She was eager to continue feeling the pleasure, so she followed his instructions immediately. She let out a whine when he kissed her neck. He pulled back to look at her and she complained, “I wanna take this off.” She proceeded to pull off her sweatshirt and then pulled his hand up to her neck with a pout.

Taylor let his fingers curl around her neck as she desired, but used his free hand to drag hers back down and between her legs. “I didn’t tell you to stop,” he reminded her.

Hayley had never been given the task of touching herself while having sex with Taylor before, so having two people know exactly what to do to drive her insane at once was euphoric. Her breath turned so heavy that Taylor was starting to see her ribs when she inhaled. As he thrust into her, she choked out, “Harder, please.”

He laughed and moved her free hand, resting it right above your head. “You’re gonna end up hitting your head,” he joked.

Nevertheless, he began to thrust harder and her moans turned into short, breathy yelps and the occasional gasp. She didn’t last nearly as long as she usually did and this amused Taylor; he was nowhere near done with her. He did, however, let go of her neck and focus his attention on kissing her chest. 

As he did so, Hayley wrapped her arms around his shoulders and became a puddle of almost unintelligible curse words. Taylor allowed his tongue to occasionally glide across her skin and she squeezed him a little tighter. Much to her surprise, he closed his teeth down as he climaxed, her skin caught between them. She yelped and he chuckled against her shoulder.

“Alright,” he said, pausing shortly. He grabbed her hands and pinned them both above her head. “You’re not allowed to use these anymore.”

Hayley murmured something incoherent and then gasped out, “Please.”

“What do you want?” he asked.

“I wanna touch you,” she whimpered.

Taylor laughed. “Is that so?” he teased. “Isn’t this about you? That’s what you wanted. Why would  _ you _ touch  _ me _ ?” And he continued to thrust, a hand keeping Hayley’s up as her body writhed. He took pleasure in watching her hands ball into fists, desperate for something to cling to.

She wrestled against him for a moment but his grip didn’t loosen in the slightest. He laughed once more and her face flushed red as tears began to well. Hayley loved when Taylor made her cry for a reason she couldn’t quite decipher. He wiped her tears and gave her a little smirk that made her moan.

“You look so pretty when you cry for me,” he told her softly. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her lips before pressing his forehead to hers and staring into her eyes.

He continued to thrust after she’d reached her second orgasm and she let out a little cry. “Daddy,” she whined.

“What?” he questioned into her ear. “You wanted to cum so badly and now, I get to tell you when you can stop.” She moaned before she could even respond, so he commented, “You seem to like it just fine, anyway.”

He was right, so she decided not to protest any further. With her hands above her head, she couldn’t achieve much of anything, and had they been free, she would’ve pulled Taylor’s body closer to hers. She was sure he was doing this with the full knowledge that she loved when he pressed his body against hers.

His thrusts were beginning to vary in strength and then slowed to a more sensual rhythm. Hayley whimpered each time Taylor rolled his hips against hers. This made him laugh.

“You sound so pathetic,” he told her. She managed to give him a small smile before becoming overwhelmed by his thrusting once more. 

Much to the pair’s pleasure, Hayley finished right after Taylor and he released her hands. It wasn’t until he pulled out and then pulled up his sweatpants that Hayley realized he’d never taken off any of his clothes in the first place and that made her feel silly. Which, she assumed, was the goal.

Taylor grabbed Hayley by the chin and said, “Next time you give me an attitude like that, you’re  _ really _ gonna regret it.” She returned to him a smirk.

She watched the curly hair move in silence across the room and then stop at their bags by the door. He plucked her water bottle from the side pocket of her backpack and returned to her side. She took it lazily but didn’t drink any of it.

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?” he asked. She nodded. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she said softly. She looked up at him with a little tired smile. “I’m exhausted.”

He sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her cheek. “It’s been a pretty long day. Come here.”

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her head. As he petted her hair, she seemed to start falling asleep, so he slid her back onto the bed and pulled off his own clothes before climbing in with her and pulling her close once more.


End file.
